


Were-Babies

by Scruffy_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison/Scott/Isaac just want a night without the kids, Derek and Stiles babysit baby werewolves, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Set some unspecified time in the future, Stiles is not great with them, and is mad at Derek, shamless fluff, where everything is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruffy_Wolf/pseuds/Scruffy_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are not leaving me alone with Isaac, Scott and Allison’s ‘precious gifts’, don't you remember last time I watched them alone?” Stiles snaps.</p>
<p>Derek frowns, “There was nothing you could’ve done to stop-”</p>
<p>“There was a <i>fire</i>, Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were-Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officerstilinskihale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/gifts).



> Thanks to [Juily](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com) for beta-ing :)

“If you’re not talking to me then I’m just going to go home,” Derek says. Stiles fixes him with a glare.

“I don’t care how mad I am at you, you are _not_ leaving me alone with Isaac, Scott and Allison’s ‘ _precious gifts’_ , don't you remember last time I watched them alone?” Stiles snaps.

Derek frowns, “There was nothing you could’ve done to stop-”

“There was a _fire_ , Derek,” Stiles interrupts. 

Derek looks like he’s about to argue but Stiles fixes him with a glare  as he reaches out with a finger to ring the doorbell.

“I don’t even know why you’re so mad, please stop overreacting-“ Derek tries.

“You abused my trust Derek!” Stiles says, ringing the bell impatiently again. “Stop trying to make me out to be some sort of hysterical-“

“You _are_ being hysterical,” Derek says dryly. “I told you what happened.”

“You got thrown off the bus. _And_ your phone died. _And_ you lost your wallet. So you had to _walk_ forty-five miles.” Stiles said, eyes narrowed.

Derek shrugs and gives him a look that says ‘ _What y’gonna do?’_ and Stiles fuckin’ sees _red._

_“_ Don’t you shrug at me like that, you think you can pan me off with some lame-ass excuse after coming home at 7am?!” Stiles snaps as Derek now presses the doorbell and holds it down, eyes forward. “Derek Edward Hale, if you so _dare-“_

The door is yanked open to reveal a slightly frazzled Scott and Allison. Allison is dressed in a loose, backless black dress, holding one shoe while Scott was holding onto his screaming daughter who had clambered onto his shoulders and was tugging on his hair. 

“Sofía, Sofía _no,_ that hurts Daddy,” Scott scolded as he gently tried to disentangle his daughter’s fingers from his hair. Sofía pouted, but let go. Allison sighs in relief. 

“It’s good to see you, come on in, I’m just finishing getting ready,” Allison says, as she leans on the doorframe and slots on her other heel. 

Sofía slides down from Scott’s weary shoulders into his arms and they heard an abrupt scream coming from the living room. Stiles and Derek’s eyes widened in unison, but Scott and Allison barely batted an eyelid. 

“Isaac’ll get her,” Scott says, before he puts Sofía down onto the ground and watched as she ran off in the direction of the living room. 

“You guys are looking pretty… _tired_ ,” Stiles offers as Scott steps back and lets them inside.

“Yeah, well,” Allison says, putting on a bright smile, “Kids’ll do that to you.”

The other child seems to be quieting and they follow Allison through to the living room to see Isaac clutching a bundle of blankets swinging wildly from side to side as Sofía sat at his feet pulling on his jeans. 

“Are you not worried about making her sick?” Derek asked. 

Allison just rolled her eyes as she grabs a clutch from the edge of the sofa, “Derek, Olivia is a were-baby, she doesn’t get motion sickness.”

“I’m not sure that’s entirely true...” Derek says hesitantly, eyeing Isaac with some concern as he hands off the baby to Stiles. 

Scott rolls his eyes and claps his hands together, “Anyway, emergency numbers are on the fridge, as well as the number for the B&B we’re staying in.” 

Allison is absently flipping through her purse. “My phone will _always_ be on if you need us, and don’t worry if you temporarily lose Sofía, since she’s started to get _some_ control over the shift she’s been playing this game where she likes to hide and try and jump out and scare you while she’s wolfed out. If you lose her for more than five minutes; _panic_ , otherwise just give her a time out when she surfaces.”

Derek resembles someone who has just gotten a five minute physics lesson and then been asked to design a rocket, but Stiles is taking it all in his stride, baby Olivia nestled into the crook of one arm and his other hand  on Isaac’s shoulder guiding them out from the room.  

“Right guys, that’s fine, look, we’ve taken care of Sofía before, go have a nice meal, and crazy group S-E-X,” Stiles spells out as Derek puts his hands over Sofía’s ears, glaring at Stiles. “-And we’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Scott halts in the doorway as Isaac and Allison get into the car, before he fixes Stiles with a glare.

“Stiles, I’m a werewolf,” he says.

“I’m well aware of that. I think if we track it all back we’ll come to the conclusion that it is, in fact, my fault that you’re a werewolf.”

Scott sighs like he’s been pained, ”I swear to god Stiles, if you have crazy-“ he casts a glance at Sofía who is tugging on Derek’s jeans and just raises his eyebrows at Stiles, “-In my bed I will gut you.”

“Scott!” Stiles yells affronted, but Derek just rolls his eyes and scoops Sofía up into his arms.

“Noted Scott, now have a nice time.”

“No fighting infront of the kids either,” Scott warns them. “Seriously, I can tell you two are having a beef right now, but not infront of the girls.”

“I know Scott, now _go!”_ Stiles laughs, giving his friend a quick hug, careful to avoid disrupting Olivia who seems to have settled down happily into the nook of Stiles’ arm.

The four of them wave to Allison, Isaac and Scott as the car backs up and drives off into the night; well, Derek, Stiles and Sofía wave, Stiles moved Olivia’s arm for her since she’s not really capable of consciously doing it herself.

The minute they’re gone Derek and Stiles turn back into the house, Derek easily carrying Sofía over one shoulder as Stiles follows gingerly behind hims careful not to move Olivia too much since she had fallen asleep.

It was 6:30 which meant that it was half an hour before Sofía’s bedtime. Olivia didn’t have a bedtime, since she was  3 months old.

“So,” Derek says brightly putting Sofía down on her feet and squatting down to her eye level. “Do you want to watch some TV before bedtime?”

Sofía shakes her head, and sticks out her bottom lip. She’s got Scott’s curls and complexion, but Allison’s dimples which is an adorable result. Stiles looks down at the sleeping bundle in his arms which is definitely Isaac’s daughter this time around, with fair skin and golden curls in a halo around her head. 

“Well what do you want to do?” Derek asks. 

“I want to…” Sofía says slowly, pondering this. “I want to paint.”

Stiles can see the dread flicker across Derek’s face and stifles a laugh. “I think it’s a bit late for painting, honey,” Stiles says easily. “What about if Uncle Derek makes you one of his famous hot chocolates and reads you a story.”

Sofía considers this briefly for a moment before she nods and smiles happily. 

Derek gets to his feet and allows Sofía to take his hand. He casts a glance back at Stiles who rolls his eyes. “I’ll put this one to bed, I think she’s out for the count.”

“I’ll make sure Sofía doesn’t cause to much damage to the kitchen then,” Derek says, trying to put a humorous tone into his voice to offset Sofía’s scowl, but they both are acutely aware of the last time they baby-sat Sofía and she put her sippy-cup through the TV.

** ~ **

"I swear this baby is the antichrist," Stiles proclaims as he rocks Olivia back and forth trying to calm the wailing child.

Olivia has been crying for ten minutes straight now, when she’d woken up they’d abruptly realised they were out of dipers so Derek had ran to the store to get some before they could change her and she was not happy about it. They’ve now changed, fed and burped her, they’ve done the whole rocking thing and every other technique Allison left them and nothing seems to be working.

The problem is that when Olivia starts to scream she _screams_ , She screams so loud that Stiles isn’t 100% sure that she’s not some weird magical love child of Allison and Lydia’s and they decided never to tell anyone. 

"Come on, baby," Stiles pleads. Derek is pacing the kitchen with his hands locked behind his head and his teeth gritted. He winces visibly as the scream crawls up another octave. 

Olivia seems to be making no moves to stop crying, but then she wolfs out in Stiles’ arms, complete with weirdly hairy side burns and tiny tiny claws, and Stiles almost drops her in surprise.

"Christ," Stiles curses holding her at arms length in an effort not to get bitten."Oh fuck, _Derek_! What do I do?!"

 Derek is up on his feet almost instantly, grabbing the infant werewolf into his arms and gently rocking her back and forth. He’s great with kids, way fucking better than Stiles is; though he supposes that Derek had all sorts of younger sisters and brothers when he was growing up, unlike Stiles who came from a long line of only-children. Derek’s coo-ing gently to her, and in next to no time at all Olivia is quiet and gurgling away in his arms.

Stiles slumps to the floor, ears ringing with the absence of the crying. He has no idea why Sofía’s not up but he’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Derek looks up at him, face splitting into a wide grin, “I got her to stop!" He says happily, and it’s all to much for Stiles, his own _head_ is too much, and he can’t deal with Derek looking like _that_ clutching a baby softly in his arms, god, there was _no_ _way_ -

"Don’t worry," Derek says. Stiles’ head jerks up to see Derek carefully putting Olivia into her crib, “We’ll use your spunk for the first one."

That _breaks_ Stiles. He opens his mouth to reply but he can’t come up with anything to say so he promptly shuts it again before jumping to his feet, “Don’t you go being all fucking _cute_ , I’m still mad at you-"

"For getting thrown off the bus?”

“ _Yes_!” Stiles yells, putting one hand on Derek’s chest and oh god, Derek needs to stop looking all happy and carefree because it is _ruining_ Stiles for anybody else. “You didn’t come home, alright? And I thought you’d-"

"Stiles?" Derek cuts in softly. Stiles head jerks up to see the concerned expression on his face. He sighs,  “Something tells me this isn’t just about me staying out all night."

Stiles pauses, he needs to be delicate for once, he needs to stop barrelling into things head on-

"Did you cheat on me?" comes out of Stiles mouth and Derek blanches: whatever he’d been expecting it certainly wasn’t that.

"What?"

Stiles regrets asking it, but the question had been rattling around in his head ever since Derek wandered in at 7 o’clock with a stupid grin on his face.

"You heard me," Stiles says,  voice all false bravado and he’s sure that Derek can see right through it. “What? It’s not like-"

"I’m going to stop you right there," Derek says firmly. “You are gonna get us a couple of beers, and not any beers, I want the good stuff Isaac hides on top of the cupboards behind the blender, then I’m gonna make sure Sofía’s still asleep and then we’re gonna talk, okay?"

Stiles nods, before he turns and creeps back down the stairs towards the kitchen. Melissa had moved out and told Scott to take the house in Beacon Hills when Allison was first pregnant: she’d said she hadn’t needed such a big house, not for just herself (and Stiles’ Dad they had promptly learned).

Stiles grabs them some beers, making sure that Derek’s is in fact the fancy wolfsbane infused ones that Isaac hides from Scott and his own is  something that claims to be strawberry flavoured.

He can hear Derek pad softly into the kitchen, before he sits down behind the breakfast bar, across from Stiles. He takes  the beer from Stiles extended hand and raises his eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Don’t just ‘well’ me," Stiles snaps, before he shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Look, you can’t just tell me things like “we’ll use your sperm" for the first baby, okay? It’s not fair."

"What?"

"I mean," Stiles barrels on, “I know you’re lying to me, you’ve been off lately then you had that phoney excuse about needing to go to some meet up with another pack, then missing the train home and walking all the way back. 

"I know you Der, I know when you’re lying to me, with or without ‘mystical werewolf powers’ so please," Stiles says with a hint of desperation in his voice, “ _Please_ , just tell me where you were."

Derek pauses, before he slumps his shoulders and sighs, “You really wanna know?"

"No, I’m arguing about it with you just because I love the fighting, it really turns me on," Stiles rolls his eyes, but Derek can hear his heart racing; the edge to his voice, so Derek gets up out of his chair and leaves the room. Stiles frowns and yells, “Are you coming back?"

"Stiles," is all Derek replies, exasperation evident in his voice, before he comes back into the room, clutching his jacket, rummaging through the pockets.

Stiles frowns as a small black box is tossed on the counter infront of him.

Derek looks up at him meekly, tugging at his sleeves as Stiles gingerly picks up the box. “I didn’t miss the train, I just…" Derek sighs, “I only took cash so I wouldn’t overspend, okay? And then I spent everything I had and I didn’t have enough for the bus fare home, the ring, uh, it was special."

"Special?" Stiles asks arching an eyebrow as he opened up the box and yup, that was a fucking _engagement_ ring. “Are you _proposing_ to me?"

"Yes?" Derek clears his throat, “Uh the ring, there was this jeweler upstate who did my parents rings-"

"Stop talking about the fucking ring," Stiles breathes, “let’s go back to you wanting to _marry_ me!"

Derek takes a deep breath, his gazed focused on his shoelaces, “If you don’t want to, it’s fine, I mean we’ve never talked about it before but just…" Derek sighs, “You’re it for me, you know that? I don’t want anyone else, Stiles, I love you.”

Stiles opens his mouth but all that comes out is ‘ _huhng_?’ So he clears his throat and tries again. “Me? I’m it? But… But _why_?!"

"Stiles," Derek grits out.

"No really, if you’re gonna propose to me you’d better do it right. I wanna know every reason you wanna lock-this-down," Stiles has recovered now and is grinning mercilessly. He lifts up the ring for closer inspection, there’s no diamonds in it and the band it inscribed with runes and etchings that mean something in werewolf culture (Stiles has seen the McCall-Lahey-Argent set of rings and can vaguely remember similar markings inscribed on the inside of the band) and he knows they’re gonna be a bitch to try and explain to anyone who asks, but he can’t bring himself to care because Derek bought him a fucking ring.

Derek reaches forward and grabs the ring from his fingers, scowling deeply, he let’s out a shaky breath, “Look, just… Just forget about it, okay?"

Stiles quirks an eyebrow, “Are you un-asking me before you’ve even asked me?"

"I get it, you’re only twenty-three, we’ve never talked about this, I mean, I don’t even know if you want to get married to anybody, let alone me-"

"I do," Stiles blurts immediately, as he grabs the ring back from Derek, “I want to get married to you in a massive ass church with a horrifically cliched wedding and then have like a whole pack of children: werewolves, humans, the lot."

Derek looks at him with wide eyes, “Really?"

"Yes fuckin’ ‘really’!" Stiles says before he lurches across the countertop and pulls Derek’s face to his, mashing their lips together. “You’re crazy if you think I’m not head over heels for you," Stiles breaths after he pulls their lips apart and presses their foreheads together.

Derek chuckles softly, “You’re the one who assumed I was cheating on you."

"I never said that I wasn’t crazy," Stiles retorts before he pulls Derek into another kiss.

If they ended up having sex on the kitchen floor, well, shit happens, and Scott had only classed the bed as off limits anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://captainscruffywolf.tumblr.com) dudes :)


End file.
